


Are we real?

by devilbunny



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilbunny/pseuds/devilbunny
Summary: To be honest, I do not quite know where I am going with this yet. Set after 2x12





	

“Detective, I need to talk to you!“, he screamed as he stormed up the stairs, rage blinding him to the odd silence in the house.  
“Detective!”  
There she was, standing in the bathroom, bend over as if she was crying. Oh, he would give her a reason to cry.  
“Detective, did you know? This whole bloody time, did you know?!” Chloe turned around and as she did, Lucifer could not really process what he was seeing. She was indeed crying but something was wrong with her tears. Shouldn’t they be colourless instead of red? And what was coming out of her nose? It was red too. This was not how crying was supposed to look. And when she saw him, she didn’t look guilty or trapped, as he had imagined. There was pure terror on her face as she silently said: “It won’t stop.”  
There it was. The one moment Lucifer never even had dreamed about going through again – yet here he was and once again his whole world came crashing down around him. His vision blurred, voices, screams in his head and his own sobbing voice, so much younger still: “It won’t stop.”  
His legs seemed to turn to rubber but he forbid himself to give in to the flood memories that were about to overwhelm him because Cloe needed him. It didn’t matter that she might be working with his father, that she might be the one tool invented by him to finally destroy his favourite son. The only thing that mattered was, that she stumbled against his chest and weakly clutched to his jacket so she wouldn’t fall over. The only thing that mattered was, that she tried to smile weakly at him through the blood that ran over her face and said: “I don’t mean to alarm you, but this might be a moment where I need a favor from you.”  
He didn’t waste any time with an answer. He lifted her up in his arms and ran down the stairs to her car. As he put her carefully into the front seat she coughed and tiny drops of blood landed on his neck. His head was spinning. This wasn’t right. Even if she was poisoned the same way the others had been, this was processing way too fast. It had only been about two hours since Carlise had killed himself, how had he managed to get the poison into Chloe’s system? As he jumped into the driver’s seat and made the engine roar he was glad that Trixie was with Dan tonight. He wouldn’t know how to handle a child on top of this.  
“You need to tell Dan, once we get to the hospital.” Chloe said as if she had read his mind. Who knows, maybe she had. She made him mortal, was immune to his charms, was changing him in any way possible. Why would it be so surprising if she was psychic as well? Only with him, of course, because every bloody thing in their messed up relationship seemed to come down to that, didn’t it? Get under Lucifer’s skin and into his head. Well, bravo. She had done an excellent job.  
More coughing as they raced down the street of Los Angeles, only Lucifer’s angelic reflexes preventing them from having several accidents. Suddenly he felt her hand hit and shaky clutching his knee. “Lucifer. I am scared.”  
And although he didn’t want to, although he was completely aware that every moment he spent with Chloe has been set up by his dad, he couldn’t help the warm feeling that her touch evoked in him. He felt himself take her hand and squeeze it gently. “Don’t worry, detective.” He said and flashed her a smile. “As long as I am around, I will not let any harm come to you.”  
“I know” she whispered. “I have always known.”


End file.
